Find Me
by Talinda J
Summary: An cybertronian is on a mission to find her bond-mate who she thought was dead for the last few years on Earth when she gets a message from an old friend of hers and must face new challenges when her nephew fallows her, hoping to her, and must find away to find her bond-mate and make sure she brings him, her nephew, and herself back home safely.


**An cybertronian is on a mission to find her bond-mate who she thought was dead for the last few years on Earth when she gets a message from an old friend of hers and must face new challenges when her nephew fallows her, hoping to her, and must find away to find her bond-mate and make sure she brings him, her nephew, and herself back home safely.**

 **...**

 **Characters**

 **-OC-**

 **Timber (Ex-Warrior/Smokescreen Aunt)**

 **Cannon (Ex-con/Timber's friend)**

 **Madness (Ex-Warrior/Timber's deceased older brother)**

 **Sophie (Human/Timber's charge/ Jack's girlfriend)**

 **Chance (Ex-con/Timber's bond-mate)**

 **Sugar (Ex-Warrior/Timber's deceased younger sister/Smokecreen's mother)**

 **-Autobots-**

 **Optimus Prime**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Bulkhead**

 **Ratchet**

 **Arcee**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Wheeljack**

 **-Decepticons-**

 **Megatron**

 **Soundwave**

 **Arachnid**

 **Knockout**

 **Sky-quake**

 **Starscream**

 **Drones**

 **-Humans-**

 **Agent Fowler**

 **June**

 **Jack**

 **Miko**

 **Raf**

 **Clip 1**

The Message

Timber gave the Autobot team a smile as they came through the ground bridge, Ratchet closing it as soon as Optimus ran in. "Welcome back," she says, putting a hand on Smokescreen's shoulder. "I'm glad you made it back safely." she tells all of them, smiling as her nephew looked at her. "How did the misson go?"

Arcee smiled at the older Femme as she held up a metal cube box. "Whatever this is, Megatron sure didn't want us to have it."

"When does he ever want us to have anything," Sophie asked, walking up to Smokescreen and Timber, trying to see the box. "What is it?"

"We dont know," Optimus replies. "Timber, do you think...?"

The green and blue Autobot nodded as the leader handed her the small box. Even though she couldn't go out on the field anymore, it didnt stop her from helping the team cracking codes and opening anything to the relics that they brought back to the base. Its what she did before she quit fighting and for some reason, its what she still did. Timber examed the box and frowned. "Its not a relic," she tells him. "Its a message box."

"What are those," Jack asked.

"A message box is sent from other places in the universe," Timber paused. "They were created by my brother. You just put the name of the cybertronian in the sensor and the box will go to them, no matter how far away you are," she frowned again. "its strange, I havent seen one of these since he died."

"What happened to them?"

"They were all destroyed a long time ago."

"So, someone sent it to Megatron," Raf asked her.

Timber shrugged as she turned it around. "I dont know."

Ratchet suggested, "Or maybe he was sending it to someone."

Timber shock her head again. "Its possible."

"I thought you said Madness never sold his things to Megatron," Smokescreen says.

"He didnt," the older Autobot sighed in frustration. "There were a few times where Megatron had sent spies to my brothers lab and a few things were stolen from him. It doesnt surprise me if he toke some of these because we were able to send our plans to one another and it was sneaky enough for no one to get caught when they were with the cons. If this is from Megatron, maybe he was sending out plans to his minions."

"Can you get it open," Bulkhead asked.

Timber smiled. "Of course," she sat the box down on Ratchets desk and left the room for a moment before coming back with a large screw driver. Grabbing the box again, she put it to the side and started messing around with it. Within a minute, Timber had the box opened and everyone could see a glowing blue light inside with buttons. They could hear clicks and other noises. She then pressed a small button that laid in the middle of the cube. A scanner the came up and started scanning Timber, making everyone raise their eyebrows. "What is that," Miko asked.

"Scanner."

"Is that good," Jack wondered.

Before Timber could react, the a voice says, "Message to Timber delivered."

...

Timber frowned and starred at the box. "To you," Smokescreen asked. "Who would be sending you a message?"

"I dont know," she replied confused.

She honestly didnt know who would be sending her a message. Everyone that she knew had went into hiding after Cybertron was destroyed by the war. Her brother, sister, and bond-mate were dead and the warriors that stood beside her when they were trying to take back the Forbidden city on their home planet had either died in battle, went into hiding from the war, or had disappeared. And besides Megaton, there were only a few cybertronians, Autobot and Decepticon, who had these message boxes and other devices that Madness had created before he died. She glared at it, She didnt understand. Maybe it was a message that was meant to be sent to her a long time ago and didnt get to her until now. But why would Megatron try to keep her team mates away from it. "Timber," Optimus says.

"Accept message," she didnt look at anyone as the box started to rise in the air and no one said a word as an cybertronian came into view. He looked like he was in a panic and looked like he was in a lot a pain and sick. There were a lot of scratches and dint's in his armor and he looked like he was panting.

 _"Timber,"_ her eyes widen whens he recognized the voice. _"Timber,"_ he said again. _"I hope you get this message.. Or whoever can take this to her, my name is Chance and I've been on the Decepticon ship in a holding cell for the last few years. I need help getting out of here, please. Timber, if you get this, I'm alive! And on the ship,"_ he held up a map that was to the Decepticon warship and he pointed to where the bottem of the ship. _"Right here is where I am. I dont have much time, I was able to escape the holding cell when Knockout opened the door. If I dont get off the ship, then this is where I will be. I'm going to try to reach the top of the ship to send this out, if I'm able to get off, then I'll send another message._

 _"Please-"_

 _"There he is,"_ the voice of Starscream filled everyone's ears.

 _"Please send help soon,"_ Chance begged as he started to run and they could all hear the Decepticon's running after him. She could hear a lot of shuffling and she looked away, her eyes going to the floor. She couldn't believe it. He was alive. Or was this some kind of sick trick coming from the war lord. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. _"Stop him,"_ she looked up when she heard Megatron's voice.

He yelled, _"Find it and destroy it! Dont let the Autobots find it."_

And that's all she needed to know.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Please R &R and let me know what you think**


End file.
